One or more aspects relate to logic arrays of a semiconductor circuit.
Typically, logic arrays of a semiconductor circuit may be implemented using pre-designed semiconductor intellectual property cores, also called “IP cores” or “embedded IP”, which are difficult to adapt to application needs. For example, they may not be directly available for every size of a logic array or may use different storage elements than required. Smaller array structures may also be synthesized using standard cell components. For example, smaller arrays having 8×8 entries may be used that use standard cell components, e.g., latches and logic gates. However, during placing and routing of these smaller arrays, all the standard constraints, e.g., concerning distances and insulation between standard cell components have to be observed leading to increased area consumption.